Mekaua O Pu'u Lukuna Weapon of Mass Destruction
by alyce204
Summary: An unknown highly contagious biological weapon is unleashed when two massive explosions rock a busy Honolulu street; throwing Honolulu into chaos. Things get worse when two Five-0's fall victim along with many others. Steve gets an unexpected surprise.
1. The Beginning

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 1:-**_

Another day dawned in the beautiful state of Hawaii. Though no one knew of the chaos, the panic and the uncertainty that Honolulu would be thrown into.

The day started as it typically would for all the members of Five-0. Even though they were now back down to a group of four after Lori's sudden departure after nearly causing an international incident.

Steve was just arriving at Five-0 headquarters that morning with a hot cup of coffee in hand. Even though Five-0 weren't working a case, they still had to face the dreaded paper work that never seemed to end, ever.

While entering the main office he sees that Chin and Kono are already there with their heads buried in their paper work. Danny would be dropping Grace off at school right about now and would by soon enough. When Steve arrived outside of his office, he reluctantly opened the glass door and headed straight for his desk to get started on his paper work.

Meanwhile in downtown Honolulu it was just another typical busy Monday morning. Shop owners were opening their shop doors to get ready for another day of business. The main street down Honolulu was busy with commuters trying to make it to work on time. The next two hours of that morning flew by without a hitch. By this time of the morning, people were emerging from their workplaces for their morning break. By now the streets of Honolulu were filled with people; the perfect time for someone to unleash something horrible.

Back at Five-0 headquarters, the team was still buckled down in their paper work. Many breaks had been taken for coffee and food in between.

In Hawaii the time had just clicked over to 11am. Seconds after this, Honolulu is shaken by a massive explosion; sending shockwaves throughout the city. If you didn't see the explosion, you would've thought it was a small earthquake. As soon as the shockwaves from the explosion subsided, the Five-0 team quickly rushed outside to see what had happened. The explosion had occurred just down the street from Five-0 headquarters. As the teamed exited headquarters through the main door, they saw smoke billowing from a building on the opposite side of the street.

"What the hell?" Chin asked in confusion.

Car alarms could be heard for miles, which gave an indication of how powerful the explosion was.

Just minutes later Steve's phone went off; he knew for certain that it was Governor Dennings calling. He was right.

"Yes, Governor" said Steve.

The rest of the team watched as Steve spoke to the governor. There was no doubt to what the phone call was about.

"Yes sir, we're on it" said Steve. "Let's go to work"

With that being said, the team quickly file inside to get their stuff together. It was going to be a long day. They just didn't know how long it would be.

Ten minutes later, the team was making their way down the street to the scene of the explosion. There was no need to drive, considering where the explosion had taken place. The carnage from the explosion was huge, considering the size of explosion. There was debris all over the road and people could be seen lying on the road injured and unconscious. Paramedics and other medical personnel could be seen helping the injured. But until the building at the centre of the explosion and the other buildings affected by it were deemed safe, no one was getting inside them. Five-0 then made their way under the yellow tape and across to the other side of the crime scene. As they were making their way across the crime scene, Danny spotted his sister, April. She was easily noticeable in her bright pink scrubs and florescent vest. April then spots Danny in the corner of her eye. They exchange a quick friendly glance before getting back to work. When the team reached the other side of the crime scene, Steve and Danny approached Duke; he was in charge of the scene.

"Duke!" yelled Steve to get Duke's attention.

"Steve" Duke replied.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"So far we can only help the injured who are outside" Duke replied.

"But until all the buildings a confirmed safe to enter, we can't let anyone in"

"Do you know what caused the explosion?" asked Danny.

"No, not yet" said Duke. "The fire department is still looking into it"

"Have they given any indication that this wasn't an accident Duke?" asked Steve.

Duke didn't immediately answer Steve's question straight away. This gave Steve the impression that something wasn't right.

"Duke?" asked Danny.

"Before you guys showed up I spoke to one of the CSU's" said Duke.

"And?" asked Steve.

"They found what looked to be remains of some sort of a bomb" said Duke.

"What? A bomb? Are they sure?" asked Steve in a panicked voice.

"The guy I spoke to said he's never been so sure in his life" said Duke.

"Okay, thanks Duke" said Danny.

After finishing their brief conversation with Duke, the pair then turn around and to meet back up with Chin and Kono and share their information.

"Alright the CSU have found traces of a bomb, which obviously indicates that this was no accident" said Steve.

He said this with the utmost concern; and it was written all over his face. He also wasn't the only one showing it.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" asked Kono.

"We're going to check out the building at the centre of the explosion for ourselves" said Steve.

"Wait, don't we have to wait until the building has been deemed safe Steven?" asked Danny.

Steve says nothing. Danny takes this as a sign of Steve ignoring him.

"I'll take that as a no" said Danny.

"Is it okay to come in?" Steve asks in a loud voice.

"Yeah, you're good" yells one of the CSU's.

The team walks through what is left of the doorway of building. The distinct smell of smoke hits them straight away. Just about everything was black and burnt. Two white sheets cover the two people who had fallen victim to the explosion.

"This doesn't look like it was meant to cause mass casualties" said Steve.

"Then why blow up a small shop in downtown Honolulu?" asked Chin.

"Because it was more than likely a personal attack" said Danny.

"What did these people do that was so bad to deserve this?" asked Kono.

"I don't know" said Steve. "But whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad"

The team then makes their way outside.

"Okay Kono and Chin, I want you find out the names of the people who owned this store" said Steve. "Also find out if those are their bodies in there; if they're not, find out where they are"

"Danny and I will go and help HPD question the bystanders and some injured and see if they saw anything" said Steve.

But before they could do anything, they heard a loud sound and then everything went dark and eerily quite.


	2. Calm Before The Storm

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 2:-**_

Outside, everyone tried to duck for cover. All of the medical personnel tried to cover their patients to protect them from the flying debris. The eerie silence after the second explosion carried on outside. When the dust from the explosion settled everyone was quick to get the injured people out of there as fast as possible. But April was more concerned about the welfare of her brother and his friends. Right before the second explosion, she saw them walking out of the building at the centre of all the chaos. She just knew that they couldn't have gotten out of the way in time.

"Danny!" April yelled as she ran towards the building in a complete state of panic. "Danny!"

April's sense of panic is relieved when she sees that Danny and the rest of Five-0 get up off the ground relatively unscathed. Just a few minor cuts and bruises was all that April could see. Though she could see that they were okay, she felt like she had to get there quickly, just to make sure.

"Hey Danny, are you alright?" asked April.

"Ah yeah I'm alright" said Danny.

April then looks over to the rest of the Five-0 team.

"You guys okay?" asked April as she looked them up and down; she then notices a nasty cut on Steve's arm.

"You should get that looked at Steve" said April pointing at his right arm.

"No it's okay, I'll be fine" Steve replied.

"That wasn't a suggestion Steven" said April.

"You're just like your brother, you know that" said Steve.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" April asked rhetorically with a confused smile on her face.

Steve then follows April to go and get his arm checked out. Knowing that everyone was okay, the rest of the Five-0 team then headed over to where the ambulances were to wait for Steve. When they got there, a paramedic and April were already treating Steve's cut on his arm.

"How are you doing boss?" asked Kono.

"All good" said Steve. "It looks worse than it actually is"

Chin looked at Steve as he signing a form that the paramedic had given him. He had look on his face; the look said that something was on his mind. He wasn't the only one who noticed it either.

"What are you thinking?" Chin asked.

"I don't think this is about the owners of that store" said Steve.

"I mean, why go to all the trouble of setting off another bomb"

"Then what could this be about if this wasn't about the store owners?" Kono asked.

"I don't know" said Steve. "But I sure as hell want to find out"

"Alright, everything looks good" said April as she looked over the paper work.

"You're good to go"

"Thanks April" said Steve.

"You guys take care of yourselves now" said April.

"Yeah well when we're around him we can't always guarantee that" said Danny.

Chin, Kono and April laugh at Danny's comment about Steve.

"That's funny" said Steve sarcastically. "Real mature guys"

The four members of Five-0 then head back to Five-0 headquarters.

They were trying to figure out where to even start their investigation into these two explosions, now that their only theory had just gone up in smoke, literally.

Once Five-0 got back to headquarters they stood around the table in the main office and started to go over a few of their own theories about the explosions that happened that morning. Meanwhile, Chin was off getting the traffic camera footage from down the street. They were hoping that this would give them something.

"Okay guys, right now we don't have much until the CSU has swept the scene and Chin gets back with the camera footage" said Steve.

"So right now, we need to come up with some theories of why someone would do this"

The room was then filled with complete silence while the three of them thought up their theories.

But the silence didn't last too long when Danny announced his theory.

"Okay obviously we know the two explosions this morning weren't about the shop owners" said Danny.

"So I'm thinking maybe, it was to lure the emergency services"

Steve and Kono stared at Danny, both with a look of confusion.

"Want me to explain?" Danny asked.

Steve and Kono both nodded to answer Danny's question.

"Alright, first explosion happens, emergency services are deployed" said Danny.

"Emergency services arrive, they get to work, second explosion happens"

"Now, was that so hard to understand?" he asked.

Chin then walked into the main office announcing that he had the traffic camera footage from down the street.

"Got the traffic camera footage" said Chin as he plugs his USB stick into the computer.

"And Danny, your theory may be right"

The camera footage then comes up on the monitor. Chin fast forwards the video up to before the first bomb went off. He then pressed play.

"Okay, there's the first explosion" said Chin. "Just big enough to kill and injure innocent people"

The rest of the team remains silent as Chin shows them the video footage. They had all seen horrible things before; but why was so desperate to cause this much panic?

"About ten minutes later, emergency services start to arrive" said Chin.

"Like Danny said, they get to work and less than five minutes later; the second bomb goes off; while the emergency services are everywhere; in the line of fire"

"I hate being right sometimes" said Danny.

Danny then looks over to Steve and sees that same face that he saw back at the crime scene.

"What's with that face again?" Danny asked.

"Well, emergency services personnel were hurt" said Steve.

The rest of the team could sense a but coming.

"But, no of them were killed or even seriously hurt" Steve added.

"Maybe the bombs were less powerful than this guy thought" suggested Kono.

"Yeah maybe, but I think there's more to this" said Steve.

"I'm going to go and visit CSU and see what they've got" said Kono as raises her arm to wipe some sweat from her forehead. She had started a bit unwell since they got back to headquarters.

"Alright" said Steve. "Hey Kono, are you okay?" he asked as headed for the main doors.

"Yeah, I've just got a bit of a headache" Kono replied. "I'll be fine"

"No, no you look pretty pale, go sit down and I'll get you some water" said Danny.

While Danny goes and gets Kono a glass of water, she is accompanied by Chin and Steve in to her office and sits down, laying her forehead on her desk. She was starting to feel dizzy and nauseous, something was definitely wrong. But it didn't make sense, she completely fine this morning. Kono then raises her head when she hears Danny walk into her office with a glass of water.

"Thanks Danny" said Kono.

"No problem" said Danny. "Feeling any better?" he asked.

"No, in fact I feel worse" said Kono.

Kono then stands up to open her office window to let in some air. She then feels the overwhelming urge to cough. Placing her hands over her mouth as she coughs, she senses a taste of blood in her mouth. When her coughing fit ends, she moves her hands away from her mouth and looks at them. What she sees when she looks at her hands sends her into shock.

"What?" Chin asked with concern.

Kono turns around shows her friends her hands before her knees go weak and she collapses. Steve manages to catch her before she hits the ground

"Danny, call 911!" yelled Steve.

Danny quickly pulls out his phone from his back pocket and calls for help.

What's going on? What's happening to Kono? This was the question the quickly played on their minds. Little did they know that this was only the beginning of something much bigger than any of them could ever anticipate. But right now, Kono was in trouble, that's all that mattered right now.


	3. The Unknown

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 3:-**_

The ambulance pulled up outside of the hospital. Chin rode along with Kono while Steve and Danny followed closely behind. Just as they were pulling up, Chin's wife, Malia was just starting her lunch break. At first she didn't take much notice of the ambulance until she saw Steve and Danny behind it. She then saw the ambulance doors swing open and Chin jump out.

"Chin!" Malia yelled. "What's going on? Are you okay?" she asks him.

"I'm fine" Chin replies. "It's Kono"

The two paramedics then unload the gurney that Kono was on and Malia suddenly feels the colour drain from her face. Kono was pale and sweaty; and she could see that there was blood on her oxygen mask. Before they wheel her into the ER, Malia stops them so she can quickly examine her.

"What happened?" asked Malia.

"We don't know" said Chin. "One minute she was fine, the next she was like this"

"Alright take her in" Malia ordered.

Kono is quickly wheeled in as Chin, Malia, Steve and Danny follow them in. When they enter the ER, they are met with a nurse and another doctor. As the paramedics wheel Kono into the ER, they start giving them the needed information. Danny sees April come out from one of the ER cubicles. As she was making her way out of the cubicle, the first thing she saw was Kono being wheeled into an ER cubicle with an oxygen mask covering her face. April then quickly walks over to find out what's happening.

"Hey guys!" April yelled. "What happened to Kono?" she asked.

"We don't know April" Danny replied. "Can you go in there and see what you can find out?" he pleads with his sister.

"Yeah sure" April replied. "I'll see what I can do"

The rest of the Five-0 team watched as April headed over to Kono's cubicle. When she opened the curtain to go in, the caught a very brief glimpse of their teammate before the curtain is pulled closed. From what they could see, she wasn't looking any better; in fact they were sure she looked worse.

While they waited for some news on Kono, they took a seat. Half an hour passed before anyone walked out of the cubicle. It may have not been such a huge amount of time, but it sure felt like it. Malia and April then walk out of the cubicle. The three of them are quick to stand up; they just had to know what was happening with Kono. Malia and April walk over to them. The looks on their faces said it all; and those looks weren't good.

"How is she?" asked Steve.

"She's okay" Malia replied. "For now"  
>"For now? What does that mean?" asked Danny.<p>

"That means she's stable, but we don't know what's making her so sick" April replied.

"And not knowing what's making Kono sick is a problem" Malia added.

"So, we're going to run some tests to find out what we're dealing with"

"I'll go and order those tests for Kono" said April.

"Thanks April" Malia replied as April walked away.

"Can we see her?" asked Chin.

"Unfortunately, no" Malia replied.

"Until we know what we're dealing with and how we treat it, Kono's going to be put into the quarantine unit; just to be safe"

Hearing those words come out of Malia's mouth gave them an indication of how sick Kono really was; and not being able to do anything to help her, made them feel so much worse.

"I'm sorry there's nothing much more I can give you at this stage" said Malia.

"Thank you Malia" said Chin.

Malia walks over to her husband and hugs him; he is quick to return Malia's gesture. Malia could sense that Chin was scared. She was scared too. Someone they loved was sick and at that very moment, there was nothing anyone could do for her. When they finished their hug, Malia gave Chin a brief kiss before getting back to work.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked.

Steve knew that despite one of their own being in the hospital, they had to go back to work.

"We get back to work" said Steve.

"I know we all want to be here for Kono, okay. But someone blew up a building today and we have to find who did"

Though they hated the idea of leaving Kono, Steve was right. But the thought of both Malia and April being there bought them some sort of comfort. The three of them started to head for the hospital exit.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"What Kono was going to do" said Steve. "To see what the CSU's got"

Right before they walked out the door, Steve broke out in a sweat. He thought nothing of it until his head started to throb and began feeling nauseous. These were some of the same symptoms that Kono showed before she collapsed in her office. The throbbing in his head and the nauseous feeling in his stomach caused him stop. He then placed his hands on the closest wall he could find and his head soon followed. Chin was having second thoughts about going back to work while is cousin was so sick. Danny and Chin didn't notice that Steve had stopped until Chin went to ask him a question.

"Hey Steve?" Chin asked.

He didn't get an answer from Steve.

"Steve?" Chin asked as he and Danny turned around to see where he was.

As soon as they turned their heads to look for Steve, they saw him leaning up against the wall. With a feeling of concern both Danny and Chin walked over to see if he was okay. Once they reached Steve, Danny put his arm out to put his hand on Steve's arm. When Danny's hand made contact with Steve's skin, it was hot and clammy. Feeling Steve's hot and clammy skin set off an alarm in Danny's head.

"Are you alright Steve?" asked Danny.

Steve didn't say anything, he just shook his head.

"I'll go and get someone" said Chin as he hurried off to find Steve some help.

Danny stayed with Steve until Chin came back with help. After what had just happened to Kono, he wasn't going anywhere.

Danny could see that Steve was getting worse by the second. Still leaning up against the wall, Steve then gets a sudden urge to cough. In the middle of his coughing fit, he starts to taste blood in his mouth. Just simply tasting the blood, made his heart race. Everything that was happening to him was exactly what happened to Kono. When his coughing fit ended, he wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand. After wiping his face, he and Danny looked down at his hand. They were alarmed by what they saw.

Feeling weak, Steve turns around, puts his back against the wall and quickly lowers himself to the ground. Danny tries to reassure Steve.

"It's going to be alright Steve" said Danny. "I need some help!" he yelled.

Five seconds later Chin comes rushing out with April and a doctor not far behind.

April and the doctor lower themselves to Steve's level to take his vital signs. April places her hand on his forehead and feels the heat radiating off his head.

"He's got a really high fever" said April.

"Yeah, and pulse is really fast" said the male doctor. "Can you get a gurney April?" he asked.

April gets up and walks back inside to go and get a gurney for Steve. It isn't too long before she and another nurse come outside with the gurney.

"Alright, can you stand up?" the doctor asked.

Steve nods and tries to stand up. While attempting to stand up, dizziness starts to take hold. Everyone was watching him intently. Before he has a chance to turn around and sit on the gurney, Steve collapses. April and the other nurse that came out with her both grab him before he hits the ground. Danny helps them lift Steve up on to the gurney. Once on the gurney, April and the other nurse wheel him into the ER.

Watching another one of their teammates being wheeled in to the emergency room had really shaken Chin and Danny up. With Steve now down, neither of them we're going another for quite some time. What the hell was going on?

Danny and Chin caught up to April before she walked into Steve's cubicle. They had to know just one thing.

"Hey April" said Danny. "Do you think this is the same thing as what Kono has?" he asked.

"Professionally, I can't be sure" replied April.

"Okay, what about personally?" Chin asked.

"Personally…I think we're dealing with the same thing here" April replied.

"And if I'm right…we're going to have a really big problem on our hands" 


	4. Panic

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 4:-**_

About two hours had passed since Steve had fallen ill with the same mysterious illness Kono did. Both of them were now sitting in a room marked "quarantine". Test samples had been taken and were still being processed. Meanwhile, the other half of the team, Chin and Danny were sitting in a busy hospital corridor, waiting and hoping that something would be known soon.

The reason that this particular hospital corridor had become so busy was because four more people had presented to the hospital with the same symptoms Kono and Steve had shown. This was starting to cause a bit of panic throughout the hospital. Danny and Chin kept in regular contact with April about what was happening downstairs in the emergency room. April promised she be upstairs when she was on her break. Malia was over in the hospital's laboratory overseeing the testing process. Chin had gotten one of the test samples sent over to Max to see if he could shed any light on what Steve, Kono and these four other people had come down with. So far, no news had come.

An hour later, Chin and Danny saw April stepping off the elevator. She was now on her lunch break and was carrying three coffees; there was no doubt that they all needed one. When April reached Chin and Danny, she gave them their coffees and then slumped into a chair next to them. She had just spent five hours on her feet and they were killing her. She leant her head up against the wall and let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally" April said. "Any word the tests yet?" she asked them.

"No, not yet" Danny replied in disappointment.

"How's everything going downstairs?" Chin asked.

"It's a mess" April replied as placed her hands on her face. "Since the news broadcast about this "mysterious" illness, everybody thinks they have it; everybody's run off their feet down there"

"And as I can see right now, it's no different up here either" April added.

"What about you? How are you doing?" Danny asked.

April turned her head to face Danny and gave him a look. This look said "do you really need to ask that question.

She didn't need to ask Danny and Chin that question either. Their faces said it all. Two people they cared about were sick and no one knew what they were sick with. April was starting to know how Danny felt after she was stabbed four months ago; not knowing what was happening was a horrible feeling.

Just moments after April had sat down; they saw Malia coming down the corridor. The three of them tried to get a read on her. But because she was looking down at the paper work she was holding, it was kind of impossible to tell what she was thinking. When Malia got closer to them, they all stood up in anticipation of what she had to tell them.

"Malia, how are they?" Chin asked.

"They're doing okay" Malia replied.

"Ah, did you get their test results back?" Danny asked in anticipation.

"Yes" Malia replied with a look of concern on her face.

Chin, being her husband, quickly picked up on this.  
>"What's wrong Malia?" Chin asked. "Do you know what they have?"<p>

"Well that's the thing" said Malia. "We don't know exactly what they have"

"Wait a minute" said Danny. "What do you mean you don't "exactly" know what they have?" he asked.

"What I mean is that the tests came back inconclusive" said Malia.

April then walked over to Malia's side and to take a look at the test results for herself. She became very worried when she read something very alarming on the test result papers.

"A similar look to the pneumonic plague?" said April with a worried yet confused look on her face.

"Yeah" said Malia.

"Pneumonic Plague?" said Chin looking puzzled. "That's highly contagious"

"But I thought you said you didn't know what they had" said Danny.

"Yeah I did" said Malia. "But the thing is, it's not the pneumonic plague"

"But like April just read out; it has a similar look to the pneumonic plague" Malia added.

"Which means it could either be mixed with something we can't identify yet or…"

"Or what?" Danny asked.

"Or it's something we've never seen before" Malia replied.

"Either way this looks like we're dealing with…"

"A bioterrorism attack" said Chin.

"Yeah, and once this gets out, we're going to be swamped" said April.

A look of panic swept across all their faces. If this was a bioterrorism attack, the chaos they were seeing now was nothing compared to what they were about to experience.

"Looks like we'd better get to work" said Chin.

"Yeah, but where do we even start?" Danny asked.

"Okay guys, I leave you to it" said Malia. "I'll keep you updated on Kono and Steve's condition"

"Thank you" said Danny.

"Looks like your break's over April" said Malia.

"Yeah" April said in disappointment. "I'll just finish my coffee and get back to it"

With that being said, April finished the last of her coffee and went to the bathroom before heading back to work. She knew this was going to be one of the longest shifts she would ever work in her life; and this would be her only chance to use the bathroom for a few hours.

Entering the bathroom, April rubbed her forehead because of a headache she had been dealing with all day. This is why she thought nothing of it at first. After she used the toilet, she headed for the bathroom sink to wash her hands. Since entering the bathroom, her headache had gotten worse and was experiencing dizziness and nausea. The taste of blood began to build up at the back of her mouth. Within seconds, she was finding it hard to breathe. This was a serious problem; not only was she unable to breathe properly, she was also unable to call for help. She leant over the sink and looked up; she looked deathly pale. Then, no longer having the strength to stand up, she dropped down on to the cold bathroom floor and laid there. Hoping someone would find her soon.

Just outside the bathroom, Danny and Chin were sitting back in their chairs and were making some phone calls. If this was a bioterrorism attack, they had to work very quickly. They were trying to do as much work as possible without leaving the hospital; because they wanted to be there just in case something happened. Danny had called Max to ask if he had gotten something from the test samples. Unfortunately, he had the same conclusion as Malia did. Chin was calling all the hospitals on the island; telling them to prepare and what to look out for. Telling them not to panic, that was easier said than done.

Danny then decided to give his sister a call and see how things were going in the emergency room. It began to ring; and being right outside the toilets, he could hear April's phone ringing. He saw her walk into the bathroom, but was too busy to notice if she had come out. As soon as he heard her phone ringing, he was hoping maybe she had left her phone in there by accident. But something was telling him something wasn't right. Chin then walked up to him because he could tell something was worrying him.

"Is everything alright Danny?" Chin asked.

"No" Danny replied. "April's not answering her phone; and I can hear it ringing in the ladies' bathroom"

Not wanting to enter the ladies' bathroom just in case she wasn't in there, he grabbed the attention of a female nurse walking down the corridor.

"Excuse me" he said to the nurse.

"I've been trying to call my sister and I think she may have left her phone in the ladies' bathroom" said Danny.

"Would you mind checking for me?" Danny asked.

"Sure" said the nurse. "Just give me a second"

The nurse then enters the ladies' bathroom and is shocked by what she sees.

"Oh my god!" she yelled when she saw April lying on the bathroom floor. "I need some help in here!"

Chin and Danny here the nurse yelling and quickly head into the bathroom. When they enter the bathroom, they see April lying on the floor while the nurse checks for a pulse.

"Chin, go get some help" said Danny.

Danny then runs over to April and the nurse and sees that April is deathly pale and has blood on the palms of her hands and around her mouth. His mind went straight into panic mode.

"She's got a pulse" said the nurse. "And she's breathing, but it's labored"

The bathroom door then swings open with two doctors and another nurse running in. Chin wasn't far behind them. One of the doctors pushed Danny out of the way so they could get to his sister. He didn't try to resist. His little sister was fighting for her life once again.


	5. Every Second Counts

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 5:-**_

Now sharing one of the quarantine rooms with Kono and April, Steve was lying on his bed in a white t-shirt and blue pants; there was no way he was wearing one of those stupid hospital gown, nor was Kono. Still having a pounding headache, he laid his right arm on his forehead. He had been given pain killers; they worked, but only for a short time. It was the same with the nausea. It just wouldn't go away.

Kono had been sleeping for the past two hours; hoping that when she woke up, she would feel better. But when waking up, she still felt just as bad as she did before; so all she could do was lie there.

April was still unconscious from when she fell ill. Steve and Kono were listening to the heart monitor which was their only indication that she was alive because she was so pale. The beeping pattern from the heart monitor was broken when they heard coughing. It was April; she had woken up. Her mouth and throat was dry, sore and irritated which was causing her to cough, bringing up more blood from her lungs. April then sat herself up and hoped it would help her breathe better. Thankfully it did; she then grabbed a tissue from the bedside table to wipe the blood of her face and hands.

After wiping her face and hands she finally raised her head and saw both Steve and Kono looking at her with concern from across the room.

"You okay?" Kono asked in a raspy voice.

"Well I'll be honest with you, I've been better" said April as she rested her head on the pillow.

"How are you guys holding up?" she asked.

"We're doing alright" said Steve. "I just wish they would hurry up tell us what's going on"

"Malia, Chin and Danny haven't told you anything yet?" April asked looking puzzled.

"No" said Steve. "Why? Do you know something?" Steve asked.

April nodded, but was hesitant to tell Steve and Kono what was happening because she didn't want to panic them. Though she knew that they had the right to know what was going on; not because they were part of Five-0, but because they had also become her friends.

"April?" asked Kono.

April placed her hands on her face and took a deep breath.

"Malia got your test results back" said April.

"And?" asked Kono.

"And they came back inconclusive" April added.

"Inconclusive? What are you talking about April?" Steve asked.

"What I'm saying is that Malia doesn't exactly know what we have; nor does anyone else" said April before breaking into another coughing fit.

"What do you mean by that?" Kono asked in her still raspy voice.

"What I mean is that we have something like the pneumonic plague" April explained.

"_Something like_ the pneumonic plague?" Kono asked.

"Malia thinks that the pneumonic plague has been mixed with something else; or mutated" said April.

"Or it's something else completely" she added. "But whatever this is, it's more than likely…"

"Bioterrorism" said Steve, finishing April's sentence.

"Yep" April said simply.

After hearing what April had just explained to them, Steve buried his face into his hands; hoping that this was just a dream; some horrible nightmare. But he knew it wasn't. What was happening was real and it was possible that what he and many others had could kill them. Everyone was just hoping that it would progress slowly so that a cure could be found in time.

It was also a fact that time was going to run out sooner or later if a cure wasn't found. This and not knowing what this illness is what scared everyone.

This kind of pressure wasn't making Chin and Danny's jobs any easier either. Three people they cared about had come down with this mysterious illness and could possibly die without treatment.

Right now, they were standing just outside the quarantine room Steve, Kono and April were in. They had just gotten off the phone with Governor Dennings out the possible bioterrorism attack and how Steve and Kono had become victim to it, along with Danny's sister. Governor Dennings told Chin and Danny that he would have of the task forces of HPD help the CDC investigate. He then told Chin and Danny to stay with their people and keep him updated on their conditions. The governor also told them not to worry about anything else, especially the case.

Chin turned his head when he saw his wife approaching in the corner of his eye.

"Hey" said Malia.

"Hey" said Chin and Danny in unison.

"How are they doing?" she asked them.

"They look terrible" said Danny. "But it looks like they're holding up okay"

"What about you?" Chin asked Malia.

"Honestly, I don't know" Malia replied.

"Something is bugging me about this whole situation" she added.

"Well if something is not bugging you about this, there is definitely something wrong with you" said Danny.

"No, what I mean is how fast it's spreading" said Malia. "I've never seen an illness spread this fast"

Danny could see that Malia had gotten Chin thinking.

"What?" Danny asked.  
>"What if they didn't catch it from each other" said Chin.<p>

"Well, that would mean they were all exposed to this at the same time" stated Danny.

"Which means that everyone who has gotten sick had to be in the same place at the same time" said Chin.

"Okay, can you think of any time that Steve, Kono and April were all in the same place today?" Malia asked.

It didn't take Danny and Chin long to figure out where Steve, Kono and April were all together today.

"This morning at the bomb site" Danny exclaimed.

"Are all the victims from emergency services?" Chin asked.

"Now I think about it, yeah, they are" Malia replied.

"Which means you were right about the emergency services being a target"

"I've said this once and I'll say it again, I hate being right sometimes" said Danny.

"I'll call the governor and tell him we want to be on this case" said Chin.

"Okay, once you've done that, we'll head back to HQ" said Danny.

"I want the son of a bitch who did this"

As Malia, Chin and Danny were just outside their room, Steve, Kono and April could see and hear every word that was being said. When it was realized how they had gotten sick, it got them thinking about how many more innocent people had been exposed and not know it; which meant there were probably walking time bombs out there.

As soon as Chin got the approval from Governor Dennings to work on the case, he and Danny headed straight back to Five-0 headquarters. Unfortunately it would only be two Five-0's working this case. At least Danny didn't have to worry about Steve's crazy antics. When they got back to headquarters they headed straight for the office to investigate everyone with the qualifications to do something like this. This included anyone who was still working, anyone who had lost their job or retired. They started off by looking for the people with criminal records. Surprisingly, more than they thought did have criminal records. Chin and Danny then narrowed them down to just the ones with criminal records that had cause for concern. They got six. Two still worked, three had recently lost their jobs and one had just retired.

"Okay, who do you want to interview first?" Chin asked.

Danny then touched one of the photos on the computer.

"How about her? Danny asked.

Danny had picked out a woman named Ellen Michaels. She was a retired medical scientist.

"Okay let's got" said Chin as he and Danny walked towards the office doors.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Ellen's house.

When Chin and Danny reached her front door, Danny knocked. At the first knock, there was no answer. After knocking a second time there was still no answer. Danny then looked in the front window to see if he could find her. He didn't see her, but the front room appeared to be a mess. Danny then signaled Chin to come and take a look. After Chin had taken a look, without saying a word, Danny and Chin both drew their guns.

Chin then kicked in the door and they both entered the house. The two front rooms of the house were all clear. When they reached the back room of the house, they came across Ellen Michaels lying on the floor. To be safe, Chin put on one of his gloves to check for pulse.

"She alive?" Danny asked.

Chin shook his head.

Danny and Chin then looked up and saw a shed just outside the window. Chin and Danny then head out the back door to take a look. Once outside the shed, Chin opened the door before Danny went in. Flicking on the light revealed something sinister which left Danny and Chin completely speechless. It was a miniature lab, which had been set up her shed.

Was this elderly woman really behind this?


	6. A Price To Pay

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 6:-**_

"I think we've found where this all started" said Chin.

"Yeah" said Danny. "I'll call Max and the hazmat team"

While Danny was making the phone calls, Chin had a quick look around Ellen's shed. Being careful not to touch any of the laboratory equipment he searched the draws and cupboards for more evidence. Chin and Danny also knew that there was no way she would've been able to do all of this by herself. While searching through of the draws, he finds the records for the purchases of the laboratory equipment along with a check made out to Ellen.

"Alright Max and the hazmat team are on their way" said Danny as he walked back into the shed.

"Did you find anything?" Danny asked.

Chin holds up the check made out to Ellen he found in the draw. Danny takes it from Chin's hand to take a look for himself.

"Wow" Danny exclaimed. "Two hundred thousand dollars"

"Well, she's retired, probably running a little low on cash" said Chin.

"You know what, I don't get it" said Danny.

"This woman spends her entire career trying to save lives; and two hundred thousand dollars later she's willing to take them"

"Yeah well, like I said before, she was desperate" said Chin. "We should call Steve and Kono"

"So they can do what?" asked Danny.

"Look Danny, we've already left them in the dark about their inconclusive test results; which April has probably already told them about" said Chin.

"So let's not leave them in the dark about this" Chin added.

"Okay, does either Steve or Kono have their phones on them?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Steve does" Chin replied.

Steve, Kono and April were back at the hospital, sweating it out. They had only been sick for a matter of hours, but it felt like days to them. Becoming ill with it first, Kono was slowly getting worse. Being a nurse, April was able reassure both Kono and Steve that she would be alright, for now; but in fear of being wrong, she couldn't make any promises. They had all been trying to get some sleep to avoid feeling so horrible. Once they had all managed to fall asleep, they were interrupted by Steve's phone ringing. Steve rolled over to see who was ringing, no surprise it was Danny.

"Hey Danny, what's going on?" Steve asked. "You lost without us?"

"That's funny" said Danny sarcastically. "And I can assure you that we are doing perfectly fine without you, because we've already got something"

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"Ah, pretty sure" Danny replied. "You might want to put us on speaker"

"Alright, go ahead" said Steve.

"We found a backyard lab in retired medical scientist's shed" said Chin.

"We've got a hazmat team checking it out now"

"Anything else?" asked Kono.

"Yeah, the person who owns the property was a retired medical scientist named Ellen Michaels" Chin replied.

"Was?" Kono asked.

"Did we mention that she's dead?" asked Danny. "And that we found a check made out to her for two hundred thousand dollars"

"Sounds like she was definitely involved" said Steve. "Any idea on who she was working with?" he asked.

"No, we didn't find anything here" Chin replied. "When we get back to HQ we'll check her financials and see if we can find who made that check out to her"

"Hey, how are you three doing in there?" Danny asked.

"We're doing okay" Steve replied; trying not to worry them about Kono getting worse.

"Just trying to sleep through it"

"Okay" said Danny. "When we know something, we'll stop by the hospital"

"Okay, we look forward to it" said Steve before hanging up.

Throwing his phone back down on the bedside table, Steve wiped his forehead with his arm to remove the sweat that was dripping down his face. He knew that it was not only Kono who was getting worse; soon he, April and everybody else had gotten sick with this mysterious illness would be in the same boat as her. He then laid his head back down on his pillow to try and get back to sleep. This all had to end soon, it just had to; he and everyone were just hoping that it would be a happy ending. But time was obviously still ticking away; and every hour that they were going without treatment; it was going to be harder to recover from it; and not just physically.

Meanwhile, Chin and Danny were back at Five-0 headquarters waiting to assess Ellen Michael's financials. After their phone call to Steve and Kono and could tell that they sounded sicker than they were letting on. This made them more determined to find the person Ellen was working with. After a short wait for Ellen Michaels' financial records from HPD, they were in business. While scrolling down her bank records, they found more interesting reading. The two hundred thousand dollar check may have never been deposited, but there was plenty more action happening on her bank statements.

"Obviously two hundred thousand dollars wasn't nearly enough to kill innocent people" said Danny.

"Yeah clearly not and looks like they've been planning this for months" said Chin.

"Okay, we know that Ellen Michaels was being paid to help create and spread this disease" said Danny. "But what we do not know is who did; last time I checked, that didn't cure twenty people of a mysterious disease"

"I'm sorry" said Danny. "It's just…"

"Don't worry about it brah" said Chin. "I know how you're feeling right now"

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?" Danny asked.

"We go and talk to our people" said Chin. "Tell them what we know"

As Danny and Chin are about to leave the office, Danny's phone rings; he grabs it from his side pocket and sees that it's Grace calling him.

"Just give me a second" Danny requested.

"Hey Monkey" said Danny. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Daddy?" Grace asked.

"I was watching the TV and they said that lots of people are getting sick; and that they don't know what's wrong with them; is that true?" she asked.

Danny didn't want to scare his ten-year-old daughter, but he knew had her to tell her truth about what was going on; that also included telling her about April, Kono and Steve.

"Yes baby that is true" said Danny.

Not sure how he was going to tell Grace about April, Steve and Kono getting sick, he paused for a few seconds.

"Are you still there Danno?" Grace asked.

'Yeah Grace I'm still here" Danny replied. "Look baby I need you to listen to me, okay?" he asked.

"Okay" said Grace.

"Your Aunty April, Aunty Kono and Uncle Steve got sick" said Danny.

"Are they going to be okay?" Grace asked in a worried voice.

"I promise you we'll do everything we can to make sure that they get better, okay?" Danny asked.

"So try not to worry Monkey"

"Okay" said Grace. "I love you Danno"

"I love you too" said Danny.

About twenty minutes later, Chin and Danny arrived at the hospital to check on Steve, Kono and April. As soon as they arrived outside their room, Danny tapped on the window to get their attention. When April got up to look at the window, she saw Danny pointing at the intercom just next to the door. She slowly got up from her bed, grabbed her IV pole and walked over to the window.

"Hey Danny" said April.

"You ah… you look terrible April" said Danny.

"Well, that's exactly how I feel" said April.

Danny quickly notices that his sister was still wearing her bright pink pants.

"Why are you still wearing your pink pants?" Danny asked.

"Have you ever worn a hospital gown Danny?" April asked rhetorically.

"How's the case going anyway?" she asked.

"That's what we came to talk to you three about" said Danny.

Hearing that, Steve made his way over to the window. Kono remained in her bed; feeling too sick to get up.

"Is she alright?" Chin asked.

"Well she's hanging in there just like we are" said April. "It's just that she has to hang on a little more"

"All they can do at this point is keep us hydrated and make the symptoms less intense" said April as she pointed to their IV bags.

"How'd you guys go with Ellen Michaels' financials?" asked Steve.

"Well it turns out she was getting paid a lot more than we thought" said Chin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Steve.

"When we checked her bank statements we found that she had been paid in excess of five hundred thousand dollars over several months" said Chin.

"Wow!" April exclaimed.

"Did you find out who deposited the money into her account?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, actually we did" said Danny. "His name is Dr. Robert Akia"

"What'd you find?" Steve asked.

"Well he wasn't in our initial suspect pool. So on our way to the hospital, we got HPD to run his name through all the databases; but he's clean as a whistle. Not even a speeding ticket" said Danny.

"So after we hit that brick wall, I called all the hospitals on the island again" said Chin. "And I got a hit"

"I called this hospital first, it turns out Dr. Akia works here" Chin added.


	7. Desperation

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 7:-**_

"He works here?" April asked. "I've never heard of him"

"Well that answered my second question" said Chin.

"What does he do here?" asked Steve,

"He's an immunologist" said Danny.

"Alright, so Robert's definitely got to be in on this" said Steve.

Before they can continue talking, they see Malia coming down the corridor.

"Hey, how's it going?" Chin asked.

"Its absolute chaos down there" Malia replied as she leaned up against the wall exhausted.

"How are you guys all doing?" she asked.

"If I had a dollar for every time I've been asked that question today" said April.

"We're doing okay, considering" Steve replied.

"Are you guys talking about the case?" Malia asked.

"Yeah" Chin replied. "Actually you might be able to help us out"

"Sure" said Malia. "What do you need to know?" she asked.

"Do you know a Dr. Robert Akia?" Chin asked while Danny held up the photo.

"Yeah, I do" Malia replied. "He's one of the immunologists I work with, why?" she asked.

"Because he's our suspect" said Danny. "We think he may be one of the people behind this"

"Oh my god" said Malia as she leaned her head up against the wall.

"What?" Danny asked.

"For the last couple of weeks I've been noticing Robert staying back late" said Malia.

"More than usual; I never thought anything of it. And now look"

"Hey, this isn't your fault" said Chin as he tried to reassure his wife.

"Do you know if he's working a shift right now?" Danny asked.

"Ah, yeah" said Malia. "I just spoke to him five minutes ago"

"Okay, do you know where he is?" asked Chin.

"Yeah, he's down in the emergency room" Malia replied. "Just like half the doctors that are here"

"Alright, we're going to go down there and…" said Danny as he got interrupted by alarms going off.

Chin, Malia and Danny turn to look to see what all the commotion was about. Malia pulled herself off of the wall when she heard "Code Blue" being called out.

"Guys!" yelled April. What's going on?" she asked before breaking into a coughing fit and coughing up more blood.

None of them answered her question as they headed down the corridor to investigate.

Another patient who was sick with the same disease just a couple of rooms down the hall had gone into cardiac arrest as a result of it. Malia ran into the room and closed the cubicle curtain behind her; not giving Danny or Chin a chance to see what was happening. Though not seeing a lot, they saw enough to recognize the man as the young paramedic that helped April treat Steve's arm earlier that day. Danny and Chin could do nothing more but sit down in uncomfortable plastic chairs, in what was a usually very quiet place and wait to see how this played out. If this guy died, it would only cause more mass panic; and they certainly didn't need that right now.

Ten minutes had passed since Danny and Chin saw Malia go into the paramedic's cubicle after he went into cardiac arrest. This was definitely was cause for concern. As Chin and Danny stood up to go and see how Steve and April were doing, Malia emerged from the cubicle. The look on her face said it all; the news wasn't going to be good.

"He didn't make it did he?" Chin asked.

"No" said Malia in a quiet, soft voice.

"Oh man" said Danny.

"He presented to the ER about nine hours ago" stated Malia.

"Wait that was after Kono, Steve and April got sick" said Danny.

"Yeah, I know" said Malia. "This is why we need to find the treatment for this disease"

"We know that too" Chin replied. "Let's go and have a talk with Dr. Akia"

"Okay" said Danny. "But I think we need to tell them what's going" he said as he pointed towards Steve, Kono and April's room.

Danny and Chin were heading back towards Steve, Kono and April's room when Chin's phone started to ring; it was Max.

"Hey Max" said Chin. You're on speaker"

"What have you got for us?" asked Danny.

"I finished the autopsy on Ellen Michaels" Max replied. "And the cause of death was, well…"

"What Max?" Danny asked in frustration

"I don't know?" Max replied.

"All the tests came back inconclusive; but it appears to match what Steve, Kono and April have"

"By the way, how are they doing?" he asked.

"They're doing okay Max" said Chin. "But don't know for how much longer"

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"Someone just died from it" said Danny.

"Oh my god" said Max.

"Yeah" said Danny. "Look Buddy, why don't you call it a night it and come down to the hospital and keep them company; there's nothing you need to do for us"

"Okay, very well gentlemen" said Max. "I'll be there in twenty minutes"

"Okay Max, we'll see you then" said Chin before disconnecting the call.

It had just click over to midnight, a new day had arrived and the disease had already claimed its first victim. It was sure to make the news in no time and with that, it would cause more panic than anyone could handle. Danny and Chin were heading back to Steve, Kono and April after their phone call from Max. The bad news just kept on coming. They knew very well that the only way anything good was going to come out of this whole thing, was when they caught Dr. Akia and got him to tell them how to treat this thing; the thing that was slowly killing the people they cared about.

When they reached their room, they were met with looks of curiosity and concern from Steve and April, still standing at the window. Kono was still sleeping; it was the only thing she felt she could do at this point. They were so desperate to know what had happened. They could tell that something was wrong.

"Guys" said Steve. "What happened?" he asked in desperation.

"Danny?" asked April.

Chin and Danny stood silent for a few more seconds for reluctantly answering Steve and April's questions.

"This disease just claimed its first victim" said Danny.

"Oh man" said Steve while wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his spare hand.

"Yeah" said Danny. "It was the paramedic that helped treat Steve's arm this morning after the second explosion"

"Ian?" April asked.

"You knew him?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, he was a friend of mine" April replied.

"I'm sorry April" said Danny.

Just as Danny finished his condolences to his sister, he saw the panic and the fear appear on his sister's face. The sheer reality of what had just killed her friend had begun to sink in.

"Danny" said April as her eyes started to well up and her hands started to shake.

"April? Are you alright?" Danny asked with concern.

"I need to sit down" April sobbed.

Though feeling just as terrible as April did, he didn't hesitate to help her. He walked with April until they reached her bed. Once there, April skipped the sitting down part and just laid her head on her pillow and close her red eyes for a few seconds until the room stopped spinning. As soon as the dizziness passed, she opened her eyes and sat up and looked at her brother.

"Danny?" April asked.

"April I'm going to tell you what I told Grace, okay" said Danny.

"I promise you we are doing everything we can to make sure you come out of this okay"

"Look guys, why don't you two follow Kono's lead and try and get some sleep okay" said Chin.

"Danny and I will go and see if we can find Dr. Akia"

"Max will be here in a little while and give you three some company" said Danny.

Danny and Chin then head down the busy hospital corridor towards the elevator. While waiting for the elevator to arrive at their floor, they couldn't help wonder if that was the last time they would see Steve, Kono and April; pale and sweaty with blood stains of their clothes from when they coughed. Someone had just died within hours of getting sick. So it amazed them how at least two of the people they cared about still had the energy and the ability to stand up. The elevator ride down to the ground floor was quiet and awkward; not speaking until they reach the emergency room to look for Robert Akia. Seeing as it was so chaotic, they decided to split up to search for him. Both with a photo of Robert in hand, they both made sure they got a good look at every single person in the emergency room. Just as Chin looked away from someone he was looking at, he saw him, and he was looking Chin right in the face. He was standing by one of the emergency room cubicles talking to a nurse. Chin reached for his back pocket for his phone. He quickly dialed Danny's number.

"Chin" Danny answered.

"I've got him Danny" said Chin.

"Okay, where?" Danny asked.

"He's standing outside a cubicle talking to a nurse" Chin replied. "Cubicle number three"

"I'm on my way" said Danny.

As Danny rounded the corner to get to cubicle number three, he saw Chin coming from the opposite direction. They were going to try and corner him. From past experience they very well knew that cornering a suspect was extremely dangerous; but at this point they were running out of options. Chin and Danny start to close in on Robert as he finishes talking to the nurse. Robert then turns around and walks in Chin's direction. It isn't too long before Robert sees Chin and panics when he sees his gun. Robert's first instinct is to turn in the opposite direction, but is almost immediately met with Danny heading towards him too. His panic levels begin to rise, he knows they're after him and there was no other direction he could run to. So, doing the stupid thing, he decided to make a run for it. He runs in Chin's direction and Danny makes chase on him. There was no way in hell he was getting away; if Dr. Akia was responsible for this, they needed to catch him and squeeze him for the information on how to treat this unknown disease.

As the space between Robert and Chin gets smaller, Robert darts to the left and jumps the emergency room desk where two nurses were sitting doing paper work. Knocking them out of the way, he keeps on running for the doors. This guy was good; they were just hoping he wasn't good enough to get away.


	8. Running On Empty

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 8:-**_

Dr. Akia made it to the doors and made outside after dodging after two paramedics bringing in a patient on a gurney. Of course being after midnight it was pitch black outside; the city lights of Honolulu were only things to be seen. Just seconds after Dr. Akia ran out the doors, Chin and Danny come running through in a desperate attempt to catch Dr. Akia. As soon as they make it outside they lose sight of him.

"Do you see him?" Danny asked Chin desperately.

"No" Chin replied. "Okay I'll take the right, you take the left'

Danny nods in agreement and takes off around the corner.

A few minutes later they meet around the other side of the hospital.

"Anything?" Danny asked.

"No" Chin replied.

"Then where the hell is he?" Danny asked.

"I don't know" said Chin. "But, either he got away or…"

"Or he made it back inside" said Danny.

"To watch what he helped create unfold" said Chin.

The tension is broken when Chin's phone rings.

"This Lieutenant Kelly and Detective Williams" said Chin as he answered his phone.

"You're on loud speaker"

"My name is Detective Emma Ryan I work with the CSU" said Emma.

"And we've found something that might interest you"

"Well what have you got?" Chin asked.

"We found traces of something on the fragments of the bomb" said Emma.

"It appeared to be something of a biological nature; so we ran it against the sample that you guys gave Dr. Bergman"

"Yeah? What did you get?" asked Danny.

"It was a match" said Emma.

"Okay thank you" said Chin as he disconnects the call.

"That's how Kono, Steve, April and everybody else has gotten sick" said Chin.

"The second bomb _was _supposed to take out emergency services" said Danny.

"Just not in the way we thought" Chin added.

"Yeah just not in the way we thought" said Danny agreeing with Chin.

Lying in a bed for a long period of time can make a person think; and that was what exactly Steve was doing. April had followed Kono's lead and was sleeping as best she could; seeing as breathing was becoming more difficult. In a room with just the noise three heart monitors beeping in the background; Steve's brain was working overtime. Even though he had a pounding headache, he had to try and figure out how he and all these people caught this disease. He already knew where it started; at the bomb site. It just bugged him so much on how everybody had caught it. Suddenly a light switched on in Steve's head; he didn't know why it didn't occur to him before.

"I have to call Danny and Chin" Steve announced waking Kono and April.

"What? Why?" Kono asked in a quiet voice.

"It was the second bomb" said Steve.

"What do you mean it was the second bomb?" Kono asked.

"It was the second bomb that released the disease" said Steve.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that before"

"Now I can answer that" said April. "This is why" she said drawing a circle in the air.

Steve reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone and dialed Danny's number. Danny was quick to answer Steve's call.

"Hey Danny" said Steve. "How'd you go with catching Dr. Akia?" he asked.

"Ah not good" Danny replied.

"Why? What happened?" Steve asked.

"We lost him" said Danny.

"But there's no way he could've gotten away on foot and we didn't hear any cars taking off" said Chin.

"So that means he's probably made his way back inside the hospital" Chin added.

"We've got HPD units at all the exits" said Danny.

"Okay" said Steve. "Guys I think I've figured out how this disease was released"

"Yeah, so do we" said Danny. "You go first"

"Well I think it was the second bomb that released this disease" said Steve.

"Well that would be correct my friend" said Danny.

"CSU just got back to us and they found traces of something biological on the fragments of the bomb" said Chin.

"So right now all you have to do is find Dr. Akia and get him to tell you how to treat this thing" said Steve.

"Yeah, that's all" said Danny. "It's not like it's a big building or anything Steven"

With not much left for them to do, Chin and Danny head back inside and head upstairs. With HPD blocking all ways out of the hospital, there was next to no chance of Robert getting out without being caught. Arriving outside Steve, Kono and April's room, they see Max sleeping in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs using the wall for a pillow. Chin follows suit, while Danny peers into their room to see Kono and April sound asleep. Looking in Steve's direction he sees that he is clearly awake; and he wasn't surprised. This was typical Steve. Rolling over, Steve notices Danny standing outside the room and pulls off the blankets to get up and go talk to Danny.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny. "You should be resting"

"Danny" said Steve. "You know I won't be able to sleep until this is over"

"Yeah I know" said Danny. "It would just make me feel better if you stayed in bed; that's all"

"Any word on Dr. Akia yet?" asked Steve.

"No, not yet" Danny replied as he took a quick glance at his sister.

Steve sees this and is quick to reassure Danny.

"Look Danny" said Steve. "He's bound to slip up sooner or later; you'll find him"

"Yeah well, I'm hoping for sooner rather than later Steven" said Danny. "I think I'll grab some shut eye"

Danny makes his way over to the other side of the corridor and takes a seat next to Chin who had already drifted off to sleep. Danny leans back in his chair and places his head up against the wall; hoping it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep himself.

It was 1:30am and things were a mess. His little sister and two of his best friends were fighting for their lives. Danny felt the same feeling he had felt four months ago when April fell victim to her psycho ex-boyfriend's vendetta; helpless that he couldn't do anything and guilty that he wasn't able to protect her. Even though she was a grown woman, he felt responsible for her welfare. But this time was different. Last time they knew what was wrong with her and they knew could fix it; now they don't know what's wrong with her and they don't know how to fix it. Other times that he had felt this helpless and guilty kept popping up in his head; the time when Grace and Rachel were car jacked and the time when his daughter was kidnapped by his revenge hungry ex-partner from New Jersey. All that was left was positive thinking; that Steve, Kono and April would get through this.

While in his train of thought; he is interrupted by his phone ringing. He was praying that this was the call that would tell him that Dr. Akia had been caught.


	9. The Standoff

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 9:-**_

Danny looked down at his phone as he pulled it out of his pocket; the number wasn't known to him, which meant that it was probably one of the HPD officers calling him about Dr. Akia.

"Williams" Danny answered.

"Detective Williams this is Officer Michael Palmer" the young officer replied. "I've spotted Dr. Akia"

"Okay where are you and your partner stationed?" Danny asked as he stood up in anticipation.

"We're stationed on level three" said Michael.

"Wait that's the level I'm on" said Danny. "Where a bout's are you?" he asked.

"We're stationed at the elevator near room ten" Michael replied.

Steve, Kono and April were in room forty seven; he knew he and Chin would have to move quickly in order to catch him.

"Alright, we're on our way" said Danny. "Keep your eyes on him and call us if he moves"

"You got it" said Michael as he hung up.

Danny's phone ringing woke Chin from his short sleep. He watched Danny as he spoke on the phone and he could tell it was important. He was hoping that it was HPD on the other end of the line telling Danny that they had spotted Dr. Akia.

"What's going on Danny?" Chin asked.

"That was HPD" Danny replied. "They spotted Dr. Akia, and he's just outside room ten"

"Wait" said Chin.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Room ten? On this level?" Chin asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"If he's been on this level the whole time, how come no one's spotted him until now?" Chin asked.

"Look around Chin" Danny replied.

"Everybody's exhausted; everybody's starting to look the same; let's go"

Walking at an incredible pace, Danny and Chin make their way to meet Officer Palmer outside room ten. This was the best news they had heard since this whole mess started; that Dr. Akia had possibly been found. Danny and Chin couldn't wait to get their hands on him. Dr. Akia had put them, their friends, their family and so many other people through hell; and now it was time to pay.

After walking faster than they have ever had before in their lives; they reached room ten where Officer Palmer and his female partner were standing.

"Alright where is he?" Danny asked as he and Chin turned to look in the officers' direction.

"Right there" said Officer Palmer as he pointed towards the nurses' station directly opposite them.

"Has he seen you two at all?" Chin asked the officers.

"No, I don't think so" said the female officer.

"Okay thank you" said Danny.

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" Chin asked.

"I'll approach him from the right and you approach him from the left: we'll try to corner him" Danny replied.

"Really, you want to do that again Danny?" Chin asked.

"No, but it doesn't look like we have much of a choice Chin" Danny replied placing his right hand on Chin's left shoulder. Chin and Danny then spilt up to try and corner Dr. Akia, _again_.

Danny and Chin enter the nurses' station from either side in their attempt to corner Dr. Akia. Dr. Akia sees Danny approaching on his left hand side; he looks over to his right only to see Chin approaching him on his right hand side. At this point Dr. Akia knew he had made the stupid mistake of coming back up here; especially seeing their were cops everywhere. Dr. Akia made another desperate attempt to escape Danny and Chin's capture. He knew his chances of getting away were slim, but he had to try, he just had to.

In his desperate attempt to escape he jumps the nurses' station desk and runs for it, _again_.

"Oh come on!" Danny yelled as he starts to run after Dr. Akia. "Not again!"

"I'll run after him!" yelled Chin. "You go to the left and try and cut him off!"

Following Chin's instructions, Danny makes a hard left and dodges in and out of people in the corridor. He was going to make sure that this guy didn't get away, not again. Meanwhile Chin was doing the same as he running after Dr. Akia. Dr. Akia was pushing people out of the way rather than attempting to dodge them. Chin could see that he was desperate to get away, but he knew that Dr. Akia wouldn't get far; Danny was bound to cut him off at some point and there were police officers at all the exits on the floor. Chin wished he give up now and save everyone the trouble. After a few more seconds of making chase on Dr. Akia, Chin saw Danny rounding the corner with his hand on his holster ready to draw on Dr. Akia. Outside the elevator, just down from where Steve, Kono and April's room was, the chase ended. But what Danny and Chin didn't expect was Dr. Akia to have a gun. When Dr. Akia stopped running, he reached behind his back and pulled out a gun that was tucked in his pants and grabbed a young female nurse to use as a human shield. It was like he knew this was going to happen.

"Hey!" yelled Danny. "Let her go, it's over Robert!"

"You heard the man" said Chin.

"You're not going to kill me" said Dr. Akia.

"If you do you won't be able to save your friends. That's right, I know"

The yelling startled Steve as he lay in his bed. He recognized the voices as Danny's and Chin's. He got up went over to the window to see what was going on. We he reached the window he could see that Danny and Chin had their guns drawn as did Dr. Akia as he held the young female nurse hostage. The situation had definitely gotten tense.

"Why'd you do this anyway?" Danny asked. "Huh?"

"Because I wanted to see how prepared we were for something like this" Dr. Akia replied.

"Wait! This was just some experiment?" Danny yelled. "Use innocent people as your lab rats!"

"We can end this now" said Chin. "No else has to die from this"

"It doesn't matter how this ends" said Dr. Akia. "I'm still screwed"

"Look, that may be true, but could you at least have a conscience" said Danny.

Waking up, April sees Steve standing at the window. She could see he was watching something outside unfold.

"What's going on?" April asked in a quiet voice.

"They've caught Dr. Akia" Steve replied.

"Yeah?" April asked.

"Yeah" Steve replied. "They're having a pretty intense standoff out there"

Meanwhile, back outside in the corridor the tense standoff continued. Danny and Chin were pleading with him to have a conscience and end this whole thing.

"Okay" said Dr. Akia as he released the young nurse from his tight grasp.

He then lowered his gun and dropped it on the cold hard floor of the corridor. Without even being asked he raised his hands. Both Danny and Chin then lowered their guns. Danny then walked over and pulled Dr. Akia's hands behind his back before handcuffing him and walking him into the elevator with Chin following closely behind them.

"Okay" said Chin. "Now that's over, we just need to ask you a couple more questions"

"Yeah" said Danny. "But this place is going a lot less nice than the hospital Robert"

"Oh and ah we're going to be a lot less nice about it" Danny added.

"Which means, how did he put it?" he asked Chin.

"Screwed" said Chin.

"Oh yeah that's right" said Danny. "Which means you're "screwed" Robert"


	10. Getting Answers

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 10:-**_

Walking into the interrogation room at Five-0 headquarters, it disturbed Danny and Chin that Dr. Akia wasn't showing any signs of remorse for what he had done. Chin walked him over to the chair in the center of the room while Danny slammed the door shut. Wasting no time, Chin quickly and forcibly sat Dr. Akia down; and he no one was going anywhere until Danny and Chin got the answers that would ultimately save Steve, Kono and April's lives.

A screeching noise deafened Dr. Akia when Danny pushed a table in front of where he was sitting. They were going to make this as uncomfortable for him as possible. Dr. Akia watched every move that Chin and Danny made and he knew that what was going to happen in this barely lit room was going to be interesting.

"Look officers, we've already been through this" said Dr. Akia.

"Well Doc, that's when we had guns pointed at you" said Chin.

"Glad to know that you've made this situation less tense for me" Dr. Akia replied.

With that statement, Danny walked over to Dr. Akia and slammed the palms of his hands on the table, startling Dr. Akia. Danny then took a seat opposite him to give the doctor a piece of his mind.

"Let me tell you what a tense situation is" said Danny pointing his finger right in Dr. Akia's face.

"Watching three people you care about fighting for their lives; does that sound tense enough to you?"

Chin and Danny spent the next few seconds staring Dr. Akia down; trying their absolute best to intimidate him. Chin then pulled out a photo of Ellen Michaels; the woman that he and Danny found dead in her house the day before.

"Okay" said Chin. "Do you know this woman?" he asked.

"Please keep in mind that we already know the answer" Danny added.

"Yeah, I know her" Dr. Akia nodded. "That's Ellen Michaels; a lovely lady"

"Well as you can see that "lovely lady" is dead" said Chin.

"It seems she died from this disease you two created"

"So, why her?" asked Danny.

"Well apart from being my friend she was struggling; financially I mean" Dr. Akia explained.

"So it was easy to get her to agree to my plan when I offered her a nice paycheck"

"That plan being using innocent people as your lab rats for an experiment" said Danny.

"Yes" Dr. Akia put simply.

"Alright, I'm guessing that you must have had to hire a third party to help you with this" said Chin.

"Yeah I mean, though you two are incredibly smart people, I don't see a doctor and a medical scientist building a bomb to unleash some unknown deadly disease" Danny added.

"Well, you guessed right officers" said Dr. Akia. "I did hire third party to help with my plan"  
>Dr. Akia said nothing more after answering the question. He just sat there with a smirk on his face. Every instinct told Chin and Danny to hit him. But they didn't want to ruin their chances of getting more information out of him; lives depended on them.<p>

But he also seemed to answer their questions so easily and without resistance. There had to be a catch somewhere, there just had to be. The doctor knew he would go to prison regardless of what information he gave Five-0. Chin and Danny were beginning to wonder if he was going to tell them how to cure all the innocent people of this mysterious disease.

"Well don't leave us hanging" said Chin. "Who'd you hire?" he asked.

"I strongly advise you answer his question" said Danny.

"I found them online" said Dr. Akia. "It's amazing who and what you can find on the internet"

"We're waiting" said Danny impatiently.

"His name is Alan Marshall" Dr. Akia confessed.

"I found him when I was looking for information on how to build a bomb; he runs one of the websites I found"

"Is he a local?" Chin asked.

"Yeah" Dr. Akia replied. "I couldn't believe my luck when he told me he lived in Hawaii"

"Did he build the bomb?" Danny asked.

"I thought it would be best to stick to what I knew" said Dr. Akia.

"Would that be killing innocent people?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"You're a funny guy Detective" Dr. Akia stated.

Chin and Danny had just about enough of this. They really didn't care about any of the minor details; all they really wanted to know was how to treat this disease. So, it was time to make him give them the answers they so desperately wanted.

"Okay, time to get down to business" said Danny as he clapped his hands together.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you; we don't really care about most of what you just told us, okay?"

"I know" said Dr. Akia. "You want to know what this thing is and how to treat it"

"Well would you mind giving us that information" Danny asked.

"If I tell you what you want to know, what do I get?" Dr. Akia asked.

"What do I get? He asks" Danny repeats as he looks over to Chin.

"What do you mean? What do you get?" asked Chin.

"You and two other people have killed innocent people; you don't get anything"

"No deal, no answers" said Dr. Akia.

He was leaving them with no choice. If they didn't negotiate some sort of deal with him, people they cared about and many others would undoubtedly die from this. The doctor knew that they were desperate for information and he was using it to his advantage. Danny and Chin walked over to the door to discuss what they were going to do.

"What do you think we should do?" Danny asked Chin in quiet voice. "Do we make a deal with him?"

"Well Danny it looks like if we don't, he isn't going to tell us anything" Chin replied in a similar tone of voice.

"And Steve, Kono and April are as good as dead"

Danny knew Chin was right. They were running out of time and out of options; and he'd had enough of watching people he cared about suffer, especially his sister April.

"Okay" Danny agreed. "What do we offer him then?" he asked.

"I know what to offer him" said Chin as he turned around walked back over to Dr. Akia.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, confused as to what Chin was doing.

"Alright, here's what we're prepared to offer you" said Chin.

"You give us Alan Marshall's whereabouts and we'll talk to the DA about reducing your sentence"

"That sounds pretty good to me" said Danny. "I'd take it if I were you"

"Do I have your word?" Dr. Akia asked.

"You have our word Doc, just give us his location and we'll have a deal" Chin replied.

"Okay, I'll take it then" said Dr. Akia. "I'll tell you where Alan Marshall is and I'll tell you everything you want to know about this disease"

"Thank you" said Danny.

"Now, what do you guys want to know about this disease?" Dr. Akia asked.

"What is it?" Danny asked in a loud voice.

"It's my own invention" Dr. Akia replied. "It's the pneumonic plague mixed with my own concoction"

"Yeah?" Chin asked. "What is this "concoction"?"

"It's the pneumonic plague and my own strain of the influenza virus okay, S2R5" said Dr. Akia. "No regular pneumonic plague antibiotics or influenza drugs will cure this"

"Which would explain why none of the drugs they've tried have worked" said Chin.

"Do _you_ have a "cure" for this Doc?" Danny asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do" Dr. Akia replied. "And before you ask, it's at my house, in my lab"

"It's in a blue box labeled "Pneumonic Influenza Antidote". It's in my basement" he added.

"So you'll talk to the DA for me?" Dr. Akia asked desperately.

"Yeah, just give us the location of Alan Marshall and we'll do that" Danny replied.

"Okay" said Dr. Akia. "He's staying at the Pagoda Hotel while this going down"

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Chin asked rhetorically.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go and make some very important phone calls" said Danny.

"Have fun in federal prison Doc"

Chin and Danny then walk out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind them. Now that they had the treatment for this thing they were relieved; this nightmare was almost over. They were just hoping they weren't too late to save their people and everyone else who had been infected by it.


	11. No Time To Waste

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 11:-**_

Malia was sitting outside Steve, Kono and April's room with Max; doing their absolute best to get some sort of sleep while the ward was quiet. It was five o'clock in the morning and Danny and Chin had been working all night to try and save their people; and hopefully, they had finally done it. Not wanting to wake Steve, Kono or April, Chin and Danny decided to call Malia and Max instead while they made their way to Dr. Akia's house.

Just as she was getting relaxed, Malia's phone broke the sweet sound of silence. She pulled her phone out of her lab coat pocket and saw it was her husband calling; she was hoping it would be the call that would tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"Chin" Malia answered with anticipation. "Please tell me you have some good news for a change"

"Dr. Akia told us everything" said Chin. "Danny and I are on our way to his house now"

"That's great Chin" said Malia in relief. "So, what do all these people have?" she asked.

"He called it the "Pneumonic Flu"" said Danny.

"Yeah, it's cross between the pneumonic plague and his own strain of the flu" Chin added.

"Basically, he mutated two infectious illnesses" said Malia.

"No wonder people have been getting sick so quickly after being exposed to it"

"How are our people doing?" Danny asked.

"Well it looks like you've found the treatment for this thing just in time" Malia replied.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Danny asked with concern.

"I don't want to alarm either of you but Kono has been deteriorating quite quickly in the past hour" said Malia, concerned that Danny and Chin may not get the drugs to the hospital quick enough.

"And Steve and April aren't far behind her" she added.

"Okay Malia" said Chin. "As soon as we have our hands on the drugs, we'll be at the hospital as fast as we can" said Chin before disconnecting the call.

Chin then turned to Danny "How fast can you get to the doctor's house Danny?" he asked.

Without saying a word Danny put his foot down on the accelerator and turned on the sirens. After hearing how dire the situation was getting over at the hospital, they were going to have to move a hell of a lot faster. They had just found out how to cure this disease and they hoped all that interrogating and dealing wasn't for nothing. Weaving through what little traffic that was on the road neither of them said a word. Five minutes later, they pulled up outside the Dr. Akia's house where a HPD cruiser was parked outside. They had called in back up just in case. After gearing up to go into the house, Chin, Danny and the two HPD officers came together to discuss what they were going to do.

"Alright, you two, take the back of the house and Lieutenant Kelly and I will take the front" said Danny.

"You guys good?" Chin asked.

The two HPD officers nodded to show they understood what they had to do.

"Alright, let's go" said Chin as the four men split up to enter the house.

Once Danny and Chin reached the front door they waited for a few more seconds to make sure that the two HPD officers were in position. Without even announcing their presence, Danny gave Chin the signal to kick in the front door. When the two HPD officers heard the door being kicked down they made their move, kicking in the back door. Though desperately wanting to go straight to the basement, they first had to make sure that no one was in the house. When the four of them finished clearing the house, Danny and Chin made their over to the basement door. The two HPD officers followed them, with one of them carrying a laptop they had found in Dr. Akia's bedroom.

"Look what we found" said one of the officers.

"We should be able to recover his internet history from it" said the other officer.

"Good work guys" said Chin.

"Alright, we need you two to stay outside the basement door while Chin and I get the drugs" said Danny.

Not even saying a word, the two HPD officers pulled their guns from their holsters and positioned themselves on either side of the doorway. Danny then turned the handle and made their in and flicked on the light. They made their quiet descent down the stairs. When they made it to the bottom of the stairs they were confronted by all the equipment the doctor kept in his basement.

"Okay, let's start looking" said Danny as he and Chin placed their guns back in their holsters.

"Which side do you want?" Chin asked as they put their gloves on.

"I'll take this side" said Danny pointing to the left side of the room.

The two men then split up and began their search for the drugs that would stop this whole mess.

The search for five minutes before they came across the box they were looking for.

"You don't think he could've been more specific about where these drugs were?" Danny asked.

"Yes, he could have been more specific Danny" said Chin. "But, look what I found" he added.

Danny looked over to Chin to see him holding a blue box with "Pneumonic Flu Antidote" written on it. A smile appeared on his face before letting out a big sigh of relief. This whole thing, this whole nightmare was now going to be over in matter of hours.

"Alright, let's get this over to the hospital" said Chin. "I'll call Malia and tell her we're on our way"

"Okay, I'll call the hazmat team, _again_" said Danny. "Get them to clean up this mess too"

As he made his way back up the stairs he reached for his back pocket and pulled out his phone. It only twice before Malia answered the phone.

"Chin!" Malia answered. "Did you and Danny find it?" she asked in desperation.

"Yeah we found it Malia" Chin replied. "Danny and I are on our way to the hospital now"

"Okay" said Malia. "I'll meet you out the front"

"Alright" said Chin.

"Hey Chin, before you go" said Malia.

"Good work; you have no idea how many lives you and Danny have saved"

"Well Malia, that's what we do" Chin replied; trying his best to be modest.

"We'll be there in ten minutes" he stated.

When Chin put his phone back in his pocket, he looked up and saw Danny giving him a smile.

"What?" he asked.

"That's what we do?" asked Danny.

"Yeah" Chin replied. "What would you have said?" he asked.

"I don't know" said Danny. "But I wouldn't have said that" as he placed his right hand on Chin's shoulder.

"Come on" said Danny. "Let's go do what we do; we don't have a lot of time"

Before getting back in the car Danny and Chin grabbed the laptop off the HPD officers.

"Thanks guys" said Chin. "You guys good till Hazmat gets here?" he asked.

"Yeah" nodded one of the officers.

"Good luck" said the other officer.


	12. Losing Control

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 12:-**_

Danny was doing his best to avoid a collision has he sped through the streets of Honolulu with the sirens blaring to get to the hospital as fast as possible. Though Chin wanted to get to the hospital just as fast as Danny did; his erratic driving was making him extremely nervous.

"Look Danny I want to get to the hospital just as bad as you do" said Chin.

"I would just like it better if we got there alive"

"Well, just be grateful that I'm driving and not Steve okay" Danny quickly replied.

Just as Danny made an attempt to overtake another car, they heard something come over the police radio.

"_All units please be advised; we've got reports of shots fired at forty-five Alaula Way; requesting two units to respond"_

Danny and Chin quickly glanced at each other; both knowing the significance of that address.

"That's Dr. Akia's address" said Chin.

"I knew this seemed too easy" Danny replied.

"You want to take the call?" Chin asked.

Danny didn't say anything; he slammed on the brakes and did a u-turn and headed back towards the doctor's house.

"Dispatch this Kelly and Williams, Five-0, we're on it" said Chin as he spoke into the radio.

"_Copy that Five-0" _said the woman from dispatch.

"If you're going to do that again, could you give some warning" said Chin.

Chin was holding on for dear life again as Danny sped back towards the doctor's house; though at the same time he knew what Steve's driving was like and thought back to what Danny had said before. _"Just be grateful that I'm driving, not Steve, okay"_.

While making their quick dash back to the doctor's house, Chin looked in his side mirror and noticed a a blue car that he had seen no too long ago outside Dr. Akia's house. He instantly knew that something wasn't right; they were being followed.

Just as Chin had finished speaking, his phone rang; it was Steve calling. Chin quickly answered his call.

"Steve" Chin answered. "How are you doing brother?" he asked.

"Let's just say breathing is becoming a pain" Steve replied.

"Malia and Max told us you two got your hands on the drugs to treat this thing"

"That would correct buddy" Danny replied. "We've just got to take a bit of a detour first"

"Detour? Danny, what are you talking about?" Steve asked, confused to what Danny meant by taking a detour.

"We got call from dispatch" Chin replied.

"There have been shots fired at the doctor's address. We're heading back there now to check it out. If we make it there"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked, offended by Chin's comment.

"Well, it wouldn't kill you to slow down, just a bit" Chin replied.

Steve smiled listening to Chin and Danny bickering over the phone. It reminded him of how he and Danny bickered all the time.

"Okay Guys" said Steve as he tried to get their attention. "Guys!" he yelled before letting out a cough that left the taste of blood him in his mouth again.

"What!" they both yelled in unison.

"Call me when you're on your way back to the hospital" said Steve, finally.

"Provided Danny hasn't killed you before then" he added.

"You know even on your death bed you're still not funny" said Danny.

"Danny" said Chin.

"What?" Danny replied.

"Check your rear view mirror" said Chin. "I saw that blue car when we at Dr. Akia's house"

"Yeah, so did I; we're being followed" said Danny. "What do want to do?" he asked.

Immediately after asking Chin what to do, the blue car made its move and sped up to get closer to Chin and Danny. Their suspicions had been confirmed; they were indeed being followed. The doctor had lied to them. No surprises there.

"Guys, what's going on?" Steve asked with concern.

"We think we're being followed" said Danny. "I going to try and lose them, stay on the line"

Danny put his foot down on the accelerator. The driver of the blue car quickly responded and followed suit; putting his foot down. These guys were desperate to get to Danny and Chin because they had something they wanted; the antidote to the pneumonic flu that had wreaked havoc in Honolulu.

"The bastard lied to us" said Danny as he swerved to avoid hitting a car.

"Of course he did Danny" Steve said over the phone "He doesn't want this to end"

Chin and Danny suddenly heard a loud bang and the breaking of glass and with that, they ducked for cover as best they could; the passenger of the blue car had opened fire on them.

"Come on!" Danny yelled. "Seriously?" he continued to yell.

"What was that?" asked Steve in a panic.

"We'll call you back" Danny replied.

Looking back up after being shot at, they see that the blue had caught up to them and that they right behind them. The driver of the blue car then backed off slightly before speeding up again and ramming the back of Danny's car causing the rest of the glass from the back window to shatter. After losing control for a brief second, Danny was able gain control of his car again. While Danny was trying to avoid a crash, Chin was watching the blue car intently through what was left of the back window and saw them backing off again; the driver was going to make another attempt to ram them off the road.

"Danny!" Chin yelled, trying to warn Danny of the impending attack.

"I see them!" Danny replied as he made his way around another car.

These guys weren't going to give up until they were off the road. But Danny wasn't going to make it as difficult as possible for them to do that.

The driver put his foot down on the accelerator and sped up again while his passenger fired on Chin and Danny in another attempt to slow them down. After quickly recovering from being shot at, they were rammed again; causing Danny to lose control of his car. But unlike last time, he wasn't able to regain control and was run off the road, narrowly missing an oncoming van. Now off the road, Danny was trying his hardest to avoid colliding with a tree as he applied the brakes. The car stopped just in time; stopping right in front of a tree.

"Nice work" said Chin.

"It was nothing" Danny replied. "You alright" he asked.

"I'm good, you?" Chin asked.

"Yeah I'm good too" Danny replied as he looked over his shoulder to see if their precious cargo was intact. Luckily for them and the people of Honolulu, it was unharmed.

While Danny was checking on precious cargo, he heard Chin speak and he sounded quite alarmed.

"Danny?" Chin asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied as he turned back around to face the front, only to be confronted with a guns being pointed at him and Chin.

"We've got a bit of a problem" said Chin.

"Yeah, it seems we do" said Danny, agreeing with Chin's statement. "Got any ideas?" he asked.

"Well I do" said the man pointing his gun at Danny.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Danny asked.

"Give us the drugs and Dr. Akia's laptop and no one gets hurt" said the other man.

"And no one gets hurt" said Danny. "That's original"

"Well? Are you going to give us what we want or do we have to kill you and then take it from you?" said the man with the gun pointed in Danny's direction.

Danny turned and looked at Chin. Neither of them said anything, they just nodded in agreement to give these men what they wanted. Either way, they were going to get their hands on the drugs and the laptop, so Danny reached around and grabbed the drugs and the laptop from the backseat of the car. He then slowly handed them the man closest to him. The grabbed the drugs and the laptop out of his hands and ran back to their car without a word being said.

Danny and Chin leaned back in their seats after another tense standoff.

"What do we do now?" Chin asked. "Without those drugs, anybody who has this, is dead"

Danny didn't answer Chin's question. He punched his steering wheel in frustration. It was all too good to be true; and it was. The antidote was gone and so was the laptop and without at least one of those things, innocent people including his little sister and his two best friends were going to die; and he knew he couldn't let that happen, he just couldn't. Not after everything they had been through.


	13. Reassurance

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 13:-**_

"Hey Chin?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?" Chin replied.

"Put your seatbelt on" Danny requested.

Chin didn't need to ask why; he already knew what Danny was going to do. So he put his seatbelt on and braced himself. Danny then put the car into reverse and put his foot on the accelerator.

"You're starting to become a lot like Steve, you that" Chin stated.

"Yeah, I was afraid you were going to say that" Danny replied as he reversed the car back on to the road.

Once they were back on the road, Danny put the car into drive, slammed his foot back on the accelerator and made chase on the two men who had just ambushed them. Within sixty seconds they managed to catch up to them. As Danny approached the blue van he quickly changed to the left lane in an attempt to overtake them. While attempting to overtake them, the driver of the van recognized them and decided he would try and get rid of them; now that they were on the highway, it was going to be hard not to cause a major accident. In another attempt to get Danny and Chin off the road, the driver of the blue van side swiped Danny's car with little impact.

"Son of a…!" Danny yelled as he sped up.

After chasing these men for another thirty seconds or so, Danny managed to get in front of the blue van, but only just. But it was just enough for him to attempt to cut them off. In a bold maneuver, Danny turned the wheel quickly to the right and slammed on the brakes. The driver of the van panicked and slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting Danny's car. They knew they were done for. Danny and Chin almost immediately emerged from the car with their guns drawn.

"Turn off the engine and get out of the car with your hands up!" Chin yelled.

"Do it now!" Danny ordered.

The driver and the passenger of the blue van then climbed out with their hands raised next to their heads.

"Get on the ground and put your hands behind your back" said Danny.

Once the two men were on the ground, Danny and Chin placed their guns back in their holsters. They then knelt down onto the ground and took out their handcuffs. Chin placed his cuffs on the driver while Danny placed his on the passenger.

"Alright, you good?" Danny asked Chin.

"Yeah" Chin replied.

"Okay, you two stay there" Danny ordered. "You move, my friend here will shoot you"

"I'll get a HPD unit out here" said Chin.

"Alright, just sit tight guys" Danny replied.

As Danny walked over towards the van, he reached around to his back pocket and took out a pair of rubber gloves. Before getting into the van, he put his gloves on as he surveyed the damage done to their van in their failed attempt to get him and Chin off the road.

Danny decided start with the back of the van. Opening the back doors to the van, he climbed in and began to search for the precious cargo that they had stolen from them at gun point, just moments before. The van was near empty, apart from a few empty cardboard boxes along with the stolen antidote and laptop. A look of happiness and relief appeared on his face. The stolen goods were tucked behind the driver's seat. As he darted over to go and get them he noticed something very familiar about the laptop.

"A HPD unit will be here in five" Chin announced. "Did you find anything yet?" he asked.

"Just give me second!" Danny replied as he jumped out of the van with the precious cargo in hand.

As Danny rounded the corner Chin was overcome with a feeling of relief.

"Look what I found!" Danny announced as he held up the drugs and the laptop.

Chin then also noticed something very familiar about the laptop Danny was holding.

"Wait a second" said Chin. "That's Kono's laptop!"

"Yeah it is" Danny replied.

"So even if you two schmuck's did manage to get away; we still would've been able to help all those people your buddy infected with that 'pneumonic flu'"

Just as Danny finished speaking, a HPD unit pulled up behind Chin. The two officers then climbed out of the car and walked over to pick up the two men handcuffed on the side of the road.

"Thanks guys" said Chin.

"Come on, we've got to get this stuff over to the hospital" said Danny as the two officers took the two men away.

Back over at the hospital the situation was becoming very dire. Since Chin and Danny had left after arresting Dr. Akia, three more people had died as a result of the "pneumonic flu'; and not too far behind them was Kono who was fighting it with everything she had left. Steve and April were awake; though for different reasons. Because breathing had become increasingly difficult, April just couldn't physically sleep anymore. Every time she tried, she would wake up struggling to breathe; causing the monitoring equipment attached to her, to go off. Steve was awake by choice; he just up in his bed, keeping a close eye on both Kono and April. It was the only thing he could physically do. He had also become very worried about Danny and Chin; either of them had yet to call him back after they had told him that they were being followed. He was worried that something might have happened to them.

"They should've been back by now" said Steve.

"Would you relax, I'm sure they're fine Steve" April replied in a quiet weak voice.

Steve and April's brief exchange of words was interrupted when Steve's phone went off. Steve reached over to his bedside table and saw that it was Danny calling. Whatever had happened out on the road, seemed to have ended happily.

"Hey Danny" Steve answered. "You and Chin okay" he asked.

"Yeah, were okay" Danny replied. "But my car's been in better shape"

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"We were just ambushed by more of Dr. Akia's people" Danny replied.

"How do you know they were Dr. Akia's people?" Steve asked.

"They tried to run us off the road Steve" Chin replied.

"Yeah, and they succeeded" Danny added.

"Once they ran us off the road were held up at gun point" said Chin.

"We didn't have enough time to draw our weapons Steve"

"Did they take the drugs?" Steve asked, praying that they would answer no.

"Yeah" Chin replied. "And what they thought was the laptop we seized from the doctor's house"

"Oh my god" Steve replied.

"Yeah, but don't worry Steven" said Danny.

"Luckily, as a result of spending _way _too much time around you; we got them back"

"Okay" said Steve. "How far out from the hospital are you?" he asked.

"We're about ten minutes out" Chin replied. "Why? What's going on Steve?" he asked.

Danny and Chin sat silently in the car while they waited for a reply from Steve.

"Steve?" Danny asked.

Though Steve wasn't speaking, Danny and Chin could hear a lot of commotion and alarms going off in the background. Chin and Danny began to panic. The noises seemed to be coming from a distance; so they were fairly certain that Steve was okay.

"Steve!" Danny yelled. "What's going on?" he asked.

Suddenly, the phone call was disconnected. Danny slammed his right hand on the steering wheel for the second time since this whole nightmare started. Though going quite fast already, Danny put his foot down on the accelerator and turned the sirens and lights on. Something had gone terribly wrong with either Kono or April and they knew time was of the essence. They had come so close to ending this, neither of them could die, not now.


	14. Almost Over

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 14:-**_

Pulling up outside the hospital's ER entrance, Danny and Chin still had no idea what was happening upstairs. Quickly climbing out of the car, they begin to search for Malia. With no signs of her, Chin calls her as he and Danny head inside. Within five rings, she picks up.

"Chin" Malia answers in a panic.

"Malia, what's going on up there?" Chin asked.

Malia was standing right outside Steve, Kono and April's hospital room with Max watching everything unfold and she was hesitant to answer Chin's question. But she couldn't keep him and Danny in the dark about this.

"Chin, Danny it's…" Malia hesitates.

"Malia, what's going on?" Danny asks as he presses the button for elevator with his shaking hand.

"It's Kono" Malia replied wiping her eyes. "They've been trying to resuscitate her for the last five minutes"

Though feeling some sort of relief that April's life wasn't in jeopardy again, Danny still felt sick to his stomach. Chin wasn't feeling any better; he too felt sick to the stomach and his palms were becoming sweaty.

"Alright, Chin and I have the drugs" Danny replied.

"We'll be up there in a minute; we're just getting in the elevator"

"Okay, I'll be waiting" said Malia before she disconnected the call.

Meanwhile in their hospital room, nor Steve or April could do anything. When April had first noticed that Kono was in trouble, she tried her absolute best to get up out of bed to try and help Kono. But being so sick from this "pneumonic flu", she found it physically impossible to even sit up without feeling like she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen she was getting. The curtain around Kono's bed had been closed so Steve and April couldn't see what was happening, but that just made Steve's panic levels go through the roof. With every passing second that Kono was fighting for her life, April could see that Steve's heart rate was racing, as was hers.

Another minute had passed with Kono showing no signs of life and Danny and Chin had just stepped off the elevator. They were running in and out of people to get to Steve, April and Kono's room as fast as they could. As they approached the room, they saw Malia standing outside waiting aimlessly while Max was pacing back and forth.

"Hey guys!" Danny yelled. "How's she doing?" he asked, desperate to know if friend was okay.

"I don't know" Malia replied.

Danny and Chin looked into the room to see how Steve and April were doing. In the corner of her eye, April saw both Danny and Chin standing outside. She turned her head to face them and saw the concerned look on their faces. She just gave them a slight shrug to indicate she didn't know if Kono was okay. Steve was sitting on the edge of his bed, facing away from Chin and Danny.

Suddenly, Chin and Danny saw April turn her head to face Kono's cubicle and Steve look up. They knew this meant something. They were praying for the best. April the turned her head back to face them and they saw a smile on her face along with a thumbs up. Out of all the feelings of relief they had felt that day, this one was the best.

"She's okay" said Chin as he walked over to hug his wife.

"Max?" asked Danny.

"Yes" Max replied as he continued to pace.

"That means you can stop pacing now" said Danny.

Danny then lifted up the box with the drugs that would cure them of this "pneumonic flu". April then gave them a nod.

"Steve" said April in a raspy voice.

Steve looked over at April and then saw two of his best friends standing outside with what would end this whole nightmare. He gave them a brief smile before looking back over to Kono's cubicle.

Danny then handed the precious cargo over to Malia.

"I'll take this over to the lab" said Malia as she took the box from Danny's hands.

"I'll be back soon" she added.

As Malia stepped onto the elevator to go to the lab, the two doctors and the two nurses exited the room before taking off their masks.

"Is my cousin okay?" Chin asked, hoping for a good prognosis.

"She's okay" said the male doctor.

"How did this happen?" Chin asked.

"This "pneumonic flu" has taken a real toll on these people" the doctor replied.

"Especially on their lungs" he added.

"Kono stopped breathing which led to her going into cardiac arrest; she's now on a ventilator to help her breathe" the doctor continued.

"Now, provided she gets those drugs, her prognosis will be good"

"Well that should be no problem" Danny stated.

"You two got the drugs?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, my wife Malia's taking them up to the lab now" Chin replied.

"Your timing is impeccable officers; good job" said the doctor as patted Danny on his left shoulder before walking away.

As soon as the doctor had left; Danny, Chin and Max walked over to the window to check on their people. All three of them looked straight at Kono. Though they already knew that the doctor had put Kono on a ventilator, but to see her breathe through a tube was a whole other thing. Chin and Danny were just thankful that they found the drugs in time and that Steve, April and Kono were able to fight to stay alive so they could be cured of this horrible disease; and having Kono being put on a ventilator showed them how close they had come to losing one of their own.

At this time, though everyone was breathing a sigh of relief; no one was more relieved than Steve. Having to sit on the sidelines after falling ill as well, he felt guilty that he was unable to help save the people of Hawaii from this "pneumonic flu". But he also knew that Danny and Chin would be able to take down the people responsible for this as well as find the drugs by themselves; and he wasn't wrong. Steve now knew that he, Kono and April would owe them big time once they were out of hospital. Now all they had to do was wait for the drugs and this will be all over.


	15. A Fight To The Very End

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 15:-**_

"Alright, as much as we would like stay; we have one thing we have to take care of" Danny stated.

"Yeah" Chin replied. "Alan Marshall; call us if anything changes Max" he yelled as he and Danny headed towards the elevator.

On their way to the Pagoda Hotel, Danny noticed Chin seemed a little quiet; and no wonder; he had just come so close to losing his cousin just a few minutes ago.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you Danny" Chin replied. "I have no idea"

"They're going to be alright Chin" said Danny, trying to reassure his friend.

"Yeah I know" said Chin. "You and I both saw what happened to Kono; what if we're too late?" he asked.

"I don't know Chin" Danny replied. "We'll just have to hope like hell that we weren't too late"

Fifteen minutes later Danny and Chin pull into the car park at the Pagoda Hotel.

Hoping that they hadn't been lied to again by Dr. Akia, they made their way to the front desk to talk to the receptionist. As Danny and Chin walk into the main foyer of the hotel, they see a young Hawaiian woman sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me" said Chin, trying to get her attention.

She looks up to see the two men with badges approached the desk.

"How can I help you officers?" she asked.

"Do you recognize this man?" Danny asked as he showed her the photo of Alan Marshall.

"Yes, he checked into the hotel a few days ago" she replied.

"Has he checked out yet?" Chin asked.

"No, he's still here" she replied.

"Okay, is this the room he's staying in?" Danny asked as he showed her a piece of paper with the room number written on it.

"Ah, let me just check" she said as checked the computer.

After a couple of seconds, she gives them a quick simple reply.

"Yes, that's where he's staying" she confirmed.

"Thank you" Chin and Danny said in unison as they headed for the door.

They were now making their way up the stairs to Alan Marshall's hotel room. Once they arrived at his hotel room door, Danny positioned himself on the opposite side of the doorway and drew his gun. Chin did the same as he remained on the other side of the door.

Not wanting to alert Alan to their presence, Danny counted to three with his fingers.

"1…2…3" Danny mimed at Chin.

Chin then kicked in the door with his left foot and with a massive amount of force. As soon as the door was kicked in, Danny and Chin immediately saw Alan standing in the middle of the room with a gun pointed at them.

"Five-0!" Chin yelled. "Drop your weapon!"

Alan ignored Chin's order to drop his gun and didn't hesitate at taking a shot at the two officers. Lucky for Chin and Danny; Alan missed. They then moved back towards the doorway to take cover. Chin and Danny figured he must have seen them. Not wanting to wait until an innocent bystander was shot, Danny edged around the corner and aimed for Alan's right shoulder; forcing him to drop the gun from his right hand. Danny aimed and fired; and within two seconds, Alan was on the ground grasping his now bleeding shoulder. In a split second decision, he went for his gun that was just out of reach. Danny was quick to put a stop this.

"Ah ah ah ah" said Danny with his gun pointed at Alan.

"Nice try Alan" said Chin as he kicked the gun way out of Alan's reach.

"But how stupid do really think we are?" he asked rhetorically.

"How much did the doctor pay you to make the bomb, huh?" Danny asked.

Alan just looked up at Danny, gave him a smirk and said nothing.

"How much?" Chin asked as pulled Alan up by his shirt.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars" Alan replied. "In cash" he added.

"So, is that how much people's lives are worth to you, huh?" Chin asked rhetorically.

"Well I hope it was worth it; because you won't be spending any of that money any time soon" Danny stated.

"I'll get EMS and a HPD unit out here" said Danny as Chin placed Alan in a pair of handcuffs.

"Alright" said Chin. "Let's go Princess" he said as he lifted Alan up off the ground.

Soon after Chin and Danny had handed Alan Marshall over to HPD and EMS they headed back to the hospital; hopeful to see Steve, Kono and April doing a lot better. On their way back, they got a phone call from Malia. She wanted to inform them of a recent development.

"Hey Malia" Chin answered.

"Hey guys" she replied.

"Just thought you two should that we finally administered the drugs about ten minutes ago; and so far, so good"

"That's great" said Danny. "We're on our way back now"

"Okay, how'd you two go?" Malia asked.

"Let's put it this way" Chin replied. "Case closed"

"Okay, I'll see guys in a few minutes" said Malia as she hung up.

It was now just after nine thirty in the morning and though Chin and Danny were extremely tired after being up all night saving lives; they walked off the elevator with a smile on their faces and cups of hot coffee in hand for themselves and for Malia and Max.

Meanwhile, though it had only been about half an hour since the drugs that would cure them of the "pneumonic flu" had been administered; signs that it was working were becoming apparent.

"Malia, Max!" Chin yelled as he and Danny approached them in the corridor.

"How are they doing?" Danny asked as he handed Max his coffee.

"Good" Malia replied. "So far their fevers are going down and they've stopped sweating"

"What about Kono?" Chin asked anxiously while pointing at her.

"When are they going to take her off the ventilator?"

"Her fever's gone down, the sweating has stopped" Malia replied.

"She'll come off the ventilator when she can breathe on her own again"

"But you don't know when that'll happen do you?" Danny asked.

"No" Malia replied. "Just give her some time"

The three of them stood outside the hospital room for a few more minutes; just to make sure their people were okay. They knew that Kono would take some more time to recover, but they were just glad to see them improve, rather than deteriorate even further.


	16. A Happy Ending

_**Me-kaua O Pu'u Lukuna**_

_**(Weapon of Mass Destruction)**_

_**Chapter 16:-**_

_**24 hours later…**_

Twenty four hours after the drugs had been administered; everyone who had become sick with the "pneumonic flu" had next to no symptoms and was no longer considered contagious. Finally these people were able to make physical contact with other people without them having to wear protective clothing. Seven hours after being given the drugs, Kono was taken off the ventilator after she was able to breathe on her own again.

Steve, Kono and April were the last ones to be checked before they would be given the all clear to have visitors. Meanwhile, Danny, Chin, Malia and Max were outside their room, waiting anxiously to see their people. Another ten minutes past before any of the doctor and the nurse came out; without their mask on. Now all they wanted to hear was that they could in and see them.

"Are they okay?" Danny asked before the young male doctor could get a word out.

"Can we see them now?"

"They're going to be fine" the doctor replied.

"They're showing almost no signs of the disease and I no longer consider them to be contagious; so I see no reason why you can't see them"

"Thanks Doc" said Chin as he and Danny along with Malia and Max into the hospital room.

This was the first time in two days that any of them were in the same room as Steve, Kono and April.

April was finally getting some much needed rest after battling for hours just to breathe properly. Steve was sitting next to Kono's bed; talking quietly as they didn't want to disturb April's sleep. The sound of the door opening grabbed Steve and Kono's attention and waking April from her light sleep.

"Hey guys" said Chin as walked in.

"Hey" said Steve and Kono in unison.

As soon as April saw Danny walk in behind Chin; though still very tired, she sat herself up to be ready to hug her brother after what seemed like weeks of being in isolation.

"Hey" Danny said simply as he leaned over to hug his sister.

"Hey" April replied as she leaned forward to hug Danny.

This hug had been long awaited; even though it had only been forty eight hours. This was the second time since she arrived in Hawaii five months ago he had nearly lost his little sister; and because there were times during his and Chin's fight to save the people they cared about where he thought they would run out of time and he would lose his sister and two of his best friends, made this hug completely different to any other time he had hugged his little sister.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked as he and April pulled out of the hug.

"Tired, but now that I've had a shower for the first time in nearly two days, much better" April replied.

"Though I could do without the taste of blood in my mouth" she said smiling.

Steve watched the brother and the sister talk like they hadn't seen each other in years. It kind of reminded him of how he was with his sister Mary. But feeling a little excluded, he just had to interrupt.

"Kono and I are fine by the way" Steve announced to get Danny's attention.

Danny was quick to respond.

"What are you? Jealous of me and my sister?" Danny asked.

With that being said, Danny got up and walked over towards his three best friends; and with no hesitation he hugged Steve and then Kono.

"Happy now Steve?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Well I think I safely say that you two have looked better" Kono stated.

"Thanks for the compliment" said Chin. "Sleeping in hospital chairs will do wonders"

"Yeah, except on your back" said Danny.

Feeling a bit left out, April climbs out of her hospital bed and a walk over to the four Five-0's has her sitting on Kono's hospital bed and involved in the conversation.

"Yeah, well you guys could've gone home to sleep in an actual bed" April stated with a smirk on her face.

Now having after an enduring two days of uncertainty and fear; things were finally back to where they started. There was just one more thing that had to be taken care of; the thanks for saving our lives.

"Okay guys, in all seriousness, thank you for what you did" said Kono.

"Though I was unconscious for a lot of it; from what I heard, you two were pretty amazing"

"Yeah, today you could've been facing a totally situation" said April.

"They're right; you two are something else" said Steve. "If it wasn't for you, you'd be planning three funerals"

"No problem" Danny replied.

"Anytime" Chin added.

"Danny?" April asked.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Are you blushing?" April asked as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Oh my god he is" said Kono with a big smile on her face.

A serious heart to heart moment had quickly turned back into a laugh fest. Steve's phone rings, breaking the chain of laughter. He looked down at his phone to see who was calling; it was an unexpected call, but he was glad it came.

"Hey Cath" Steve answered as his friends fell silent.

"Hey Steve, are you okay? I heard what was going on over there" Catherine asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Steve replied. "Thanks to Danny and Chin"

"That's great to hear" Catherine replied.

"Listen Steve, there's something else I need to talk to you about"

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked with concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine" Catherine replied.

"The thing I want to talk to you about is actually a good thing"

"Yeah well it must be pretty good" said Steve. "Considering what time it is over there"

"Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"I'm pregnant" Catherine replied.

Steve then felt the blood drain from his face was left completely speechless. His friends were watching him talk to Catherine and felt a little concerned.

"I think he's in shock" April stated.

"Steve, are you there?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I'm here" Steve replied. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I went to see the doctor to be sure and they confirmed it" Catherine replied.

"You're going to be a dad"

"Wow" said Steve.

"Yeah, wow" said Catherine. "Look, I got given a week's leave next week; so we talk about things"  
>"Well I look forward to it" said Steve.<p>

"Okay Steve, I'll see you in a couple of days" said Catherine.

"Okay, bye Cath" said Steve as he disconnected the call.

Steve looks up after putting his phone away and sees four faces staring at him.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Are you okay?" Kono asked. "You look a little pale"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Steve replied.

"Is Catherine okay?" Danny asked.

"Ah, she's fine too" Steve replied. "Actually she's a lot better than fine"

"What are you talking about?" Chin asked.

"What I'm talking about is that she's pregnant" Steve replied.

The room suddenly fell into an awkward silence. But it was a good kind of awkward silence.

"Did you just say she's pregnant?" Danny asked, trying to confirm what Steve had just told them.

"Yeah, she's pregnant Danny" Steve replied. "I'm going to be a dad"

"Wow" said Kono and April in unison.

"Wait a minute" said Chin. "I thought you two didn't have any alone time while you were away"  
>"That's true, I did say that" said Steve. "But that was also a complete lie"<p>

"Why am I not surprised?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"Well, congratulations Steve" said April. "I'm sure you'll be a great dad"

"I'm sure I and everyone else in this room will second that" said Danny.

THE END


End file.
